Sultry Night
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jakotsu helps his lover, Bankotsu, fall asleep on a hot, sticky summer’s night.


Title: Sultry Night  
Author: kira  
Rating: Adult  
Characters: Bankotsu, Jakotsu  
Genre: Romance, Pre-canon  
Words: 824  
Summary: Jakotsu helps his lover, Bankotsu, fall asleep on a hot, sticky summer's night.  
Warnings: nothing, aside from a lil oral...

Author's notes: First, I like to thank my beta, Jen, for polishing this for me and inventing feudal era air conditioning. *winks*

Second, I'd like to thank Sensei for all our fun rps, which helped inspire this!

888

It was a long tiring day and yet, Bankotsu found sleep was eluding him. The battle for the castle, they were spending the night in, had started early that morning and continued all through the hot summer's day. Despite the open shoji, the room they had chosen to sleep in was stifling hot and not the even the large tree just outside had managed to keep it cool in the still evening hours.

Sick of tossing and turning, not to mention the fact that Jakotsu's butt pressed into his side felt hotter than Renkotsu's forge, Bankotsu moved away from him and sat up. His hair hung around him like a silken curtain, adding to his discomfort. Gathering it together and giving it a bit of a twist, Bankotsu sighed. He felt cooler just long enough for his hair to uncoil itself. Groaning in disgust, he decided to get up sit on the low porch until he felt tired. He was about to get up and go outside to watch the stars when Jakotsu sleepily called out to him.

"Where're you goin'?" he murmured softly.

Bankotsu looked down at the half asleep cross-dresser. "I can't sleep tonight," he whispered. "It's too hot."

"Wanna nookie?"

The young leader of the Shichinintai chuckled quietly. "If it's too hot to sleep, what makes you think it's cool enough to nookie?"

"Dunno..." The eighteen year old reached up to gently caress the younger boy's cheek.

The fifteen year old smiled. Shaking his head at his lover's silliness, he shifted his weight, carefully placing an arm on each side of Jakotsu to support himself. "I think you left your war paint on. It's hard to tell in the dark."

Jakotsu giggled softly. "Maybe you should come closer so you can see my face better," he whispered, his voice taking on a husky edge.

Bankotsu grinned as he leaned forward. "I dunno... it's really hard to tell..."

The eighteen year old smiled impishly. "Then come closer..."

The younger boy complied, getting close enough to rest his forehead against his older lover's.

"Kiss me..." Jakotsu murmured.

Moving away, Bankotsu tilted his head and leaned in, capturing the older boy's lips with his own. The eighteen year old kissed him hungrily, snaking his arms around the younger boy, and pulling him close. Breaking the kiss, the fifteen year old said cheekily, "You forgot to wash your face; you're in smudged war paint."

Jakotsu sighed. "Oh well... I was too tired to before. Now I'm wide wake and I'm hungry."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... There's this cute lil dumpling I'd love to eat..."

Bankotsu snorted in amusement.

"So you wanna nookie?"

The fifteen year old looked away and back. "Not really..." he sheepishly admitted.

"No?" The cross-dresser was clearly surprised as well as concerned. "You didn't hurt yourself...?"

"Oh no... I'm fine, and it's not you," Bankotsu quickly assured his lover. "It's just too hot to do anything."

"Okay... you had me worried there..."

"Sorry..."

Jakotsu kissed him. "It's okay. So how about I eat my lil dumpling instead?"

"Ummm..."

"All you have to do is lay there, Aniki-chan, and enjoy it."

The younger boy nodded as he moved to lie down.

"Wait. Let me braid your hair first." Jakotsu sat up as Bankotsu scooted around to face away from him. Taking his young lover's hair in his hands, Jakotsu quickly braided it. "What'd you do with the tie?"

"Over there, with my clothes."

Handing the end of his braid to him, Jakotsu got up to get it. Returning, he tied it off. Kissing his lover, the cross-dresser gently eased him onto his back. Mindful of his lover's discomfiture from the heat, the eighteen year old positioned himself between his legs. Gently taking his cock in hand, Jakotsu engulfed it in his mouth. He licked and sucked, occasionally flicking his tongue across the sensitive tip. His young lover soon grew hard as the cross-dresser's skillful mouth worked wonders.

Bankotsu laid there, eyes closed, ignoring the warmth presence between his thighs in favor of the pleasurable sensations that started to pool deep within his belly. It felt good in more ways than one to simply lie back and think about nothing but the warm mouth that moved up and down the length of his shaft. Just when things could not get any better, Jakotsu did something amazing. He backed off for a few moments, blowing air lightly over his wet member, making it feel cold, before enveloping it in the heat of his mouth once more. Muscles tensing, he felt himself inch closer to his release.

Jakotsu knew it would not be long before the younger boy climaxed. Hoping Bankotsu would fall asleep during his post-coital bliss, like he often did, he gave it his all. Seconds later, the younger boy came with a soft drawn out moan. Pulling away, and swallowing, Jakotsu let him be. Just as he hoped, Bankotsu had fallen asleep.

"Sleep well, Aniki-chan..."


End file.
